Of Love and Friendship
by LeonNightrode
Summary: When two people meet sparks fly but will Arnold get in the way or will Lila end it forever? Helga/OC plus some other pairings Rhonda/OC and Arnold/OC much later.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jackson Stiles, I am twenty-two going on twenty-three. I go to Hillwood Acadmy and my major is Computer Engineering. I grew up in New York City but in my middle school year I moved to the town of Hillwood. It was here that I first met Helga Pataki and where I fell in love but I figured it wasn't going to happen she seemed too obsessed with someone else. She never really paid attention to me so it was with heavy heart that I transfered to a private school. I was groomed there to one day take over my dad's company Stiles Global, it designs and constructs computers for various other companies. It was pretty sad but I became a proper gentleman much like my father and it stayed that way until my mom passed away during my Junior year of high school. She was the only person my father trusted in his company other than Mr. White, who was my father's best friend and second in command of the board of directors. I never saw my dad cry not even when they were lowering my mother's coffin into the ground but that seems like all I was able to do. Don't get me wrong I love my dad but I was much closer to my mom, she would always bring me small things that she would know I was in need of at the private school.

I never knew where she came from but my dad was remarried quickly, maybe it was to sooth the pain that I knew he was hiding well inside but big surprise when she turned out to be nothing but a gold digger who wanted to get a chance at our fortune and try to rip my inheritance out of the will but my dad didn't want a child with her. She tried everything she could until she finally gave up and that was when my dad found out she had cheated on him with a member of his board of directers. He got a divorce from her and she didn't get anything from him because she was unfaithful. Well that brings us up to college. My dad wanted me to go to the college he went to and wanted me to major in business but that was never for me. I chose Hillwood Academy of the Arts and Sciences because I wanted to move back to Hillwood and be closer to the happiest moments in my life but it all felt like a lie as soon as I moved in. I didn't know anyone and I was just going through my days hoping I could get home and go to bed as soon as possible but being swamped with school work prevented that on most nights. Freshman year was hell for me with no friends and I didn't even get to see the one person I wanted. Well at least it was mostly hell I met the only girl I've ever actually dated her name was Scarlett and she treated me like shit for our entire relationship. It wasn't until she said she was gonna go and sleep with this other guy did I call it quits, now I am normally a very nice, calm, mellow person but she drove me mad.

Sophmore year came and it went by rather without any incidents which was lucky I didn't want another problem like Freshman year was. I ended up with straight A's for my sophmore year while my freshman year I just barely passed, I hated looking like a failure. Luckily my sophmore year went by really quickly without much problems. Then my Junior year came and that was probably my best so far I got to join this club and due to this club I was able to overcome a lot of my fears about taking over my dad's company but it still made me a little uncomfortable. I wanted to make my own money and make my own name on this world not just take over my father's. So I was given the idea to open up my own nightclub which I did about half-way through my junior year. I named it Absolute Zero because I've always enjoyed the cold and I thought it was a rather unique name. I finished up my classes for the year and ended up going back to New York for the summer which I'm glad I did.

I was able to take my finals early and leave on May 14th and by the time I got back to New York it was May 16th and I was able to spend some time with my dad even though he was sick. By May 22nd I found out my dad was dying, I don't know how to describe the pain to you. I honestly felt like my heart was ripped out and crushed I felt so empty, I was given his will which showed me my pretty big inheritance. I didn't want any of it I just wanted my dad back but no amount of money in the world would bring him back so I fell into a deep depression. I soon called in my friend Deekin Moore of the Texas Moore family, a family that owns more cattle ranchs than any other family in the United States. I needed someone to hold down the fort on the club while I was dealing with this and I was in luck as Deekin didn't want to live off of his family anymore. He came and moved in with me in my new apartment because it just didn't feel right living in the house that both my mother and my father had died in.

My Senior year came and that's where I ended up in Victorian English due to an error in the registration but I couldn't get out of the class so I chose to stay in especially after seeing who sat across the room from me. I couldn't believe it but it had to be Helga Pataki, I mean she now didn't have her unibrow or the pink clothes that I had remembered so well since middle school and I realized something. I needed to make a move now but I was too scared of rejection, I found out what she ordered when I was in a local starbucks and she ordered a Double Chocolate Chip Frap. So that's what I would get and leave for her every class. She never knew it was me and I really wish I could have told her but I didn't feel like I deserved her. I would write poetry about her and I haven't wrote poetry since I was a boy in middle school. After a while I couldn't stay in school anymore the pain of seeing her everyday was getting too great. I started staying home and drinking every single night, getting my homework by email and sending it back the same way.

"Jackson are you awake yet?" a voice called out from the door. "Yeah Deekin what do you want?" I replied with a quiet voice trying to avoid the pain of the hangover. "Dude we are going out to the club, it's time to bounce back from this." He said opening the door wide. "Fine Deekin, I should get out of the house anyways but why the club? I don't think we should go there right now, me and alcohol are having a disagreement." I complained to him. "I understand that but a really hot girl talked me into letting her into the club as long as she will dance with me, so I'm going regardless but you are going because she is bringing a plus one." Deekin said. "Fine just go so I can get ready, I'll be out after I shower and get dressed." I told him still kind of whining. With that he left me alone to get my clothes together and hop into the shower, all I could think of the entire shower was Helga with her golden blonde hair and her amazing perky breasts. I would be lying if I said I didn't touch myself thinking about her. Getting out of the shower I towel off and get dressed quickly in a black tee-shirt and black jeans with my black high tops.

We take my car to Absolute Zero and I park in my owners parking spot. As we get out I can see the line already stretching down the street but it doesn't matter my table will always be open so I'm not worried. I lock the car and we go inside, I grab a beer from Zack the bartender and sit down at my table as Deekin goes off without a word into the crowd on the dance floor. I sit down and wait for this mysterious plus one while nursing my beer, my attention is drawn to the door as it bursts open and two girls walk in. The first was a rather tall girl wearing a red dress and then walked in a blonde bombshell, her beautiful blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a green bomber jacket over her pink and black striped tee-shirt, a pink miniskirt and pink leggings, and her entire outfit was finished off with a pair of black combat boots. Needless to say my jaw dropped when I recognized it was Helga. God I hope she is the plus one.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Helga G. Pataki. I am 20 years old and I go to Hillwood Academy for The Arts and Sciences. It's been a long time since I walked through the halls of P.S. 118 and tormented Arnold Shortman, I did it because I was in love with him and some part of me still is I guess, but I had to let it go. None of what I did as a kid was healthy for me nor was it fair to Arnold. He ended up with that sickly sweet Lila in middle school and has been with her ever since so I moved on and started focusing only on my schoolwork and hanging out with my best friend Phoebe. Phoebe has been my rock through all of my life, she is the one who helps me to come back to reality and keep going on even when everything feels like falling apart. I didn't go to school for a month after Lila and Arnold made it official but Phoebe got my work and helped me through it, until I just felt numb inside that's when I realized it needed to change with her help. I made it through middle school with straight A's after I gave up on Arnold, I felt like I could finally focus and apply myself even though my family life was just getting worse and worse. "Big" Bob was finally coming around to realize that I wasn't going to take over the family business and that beepers were dying quickly. Miriam's drinking only got worse as Bob became more violent and then after the domestic abuse incident that I'd really not like to get into, Bob made some changes and started selling laptops and personal computers. He got into an anger management program as well as putting Miriam into AA, so they could get their marriage back in order but during all that a lone girl had become forgotten.

High school was the best and worst part of my life so far. I was so alone other than Phoebe I had withdrawn from everyone. The best part was nobody bothered me about anything anymore which gave me ample time for writing and sculpting, but it also showed the worst part which was again other than Phoebe nobody cared about me not even my parents. Freshmen year I got to see Arnold take Lila to every dance to a point when I just stopped going and started staying in my room. They were always together in every class and every lunch period, I ended up transferring out of classes I had with them just so I wouldn't have to see them anymore. Sophomore year was no better actually in most cases it was much worse, I saw Phoebe less as she was dating "Tall Hair Boy" Gerald. I was forced to go it alone and that didn't change throughout the entire year. Junior year was a blessing in disguise I was able to go to another school for the year because Bob and Miriam sent me to stay with Olga as they wanted to go on a "Marital Cruise" which was supposed to make them better as a couple or some crap like that. I didn't make any new friends there but people were nice to me. Senior year I was actually planning to spend with Olga but I moved back because Phoebe and Gerald were in a car accident. Thankfully neither of them were seriously hurt but Phoebe had her leg broken so she was in a cast for most of the year. I was able to hang out with her a lot more as she missed me quite a bit. Then graduation came with Phoebe obviously being our Valedictorian she gave a rousing speech and we all set off towards our future's with Lila hanging off Arnold's arm I felt like crying but I didn't I congratulated them and set off.

Shortly after the end of high school I moved into my own place I was able to afford it by winning poetry and other writing contests, well that and Olga sending me money which I was glad for because I couldn't stand being around Bob and Miriam anymore. I started going to Hillwood Academy for The Arts and Sciences a few months after I settled down in my studio apartment. I chose a major in English so I could either become a professional writer or get a job teaching English. After Arnold I never tried dating or even really looking at other guys so I had to hang out with girls for the most part. It was around this time that Rhonda actually apologized for acting the way she did throughout our childhood and we became fast friends but nothing like Phoebe. Rhonda actually thinks I'm a closet lesbian because I've been so alone throughout my entire life, something about me being too afraid to date a guy. I tell her every time she's crazy and that I am completely straight. My first year of college was really hectic, I would constantly sleep in and have to rush to the school to make my first class. I'd always forget to grab my coffee in the morning so I'd be dozing off until after my class.

My second year wasn't any better though I learned not to take classes really early in the morning I would much rather take a night class than have to wake up at seven am ever again. I got rid of all my General Ed classes throughout this year so that was good. Other than that not much happened, I didn't even get to see Phoebe because she was always in class. Then my third year came and passed which wasn't very exciting either still no boyfriend or even a guy that was interested in me. Now I'm in my final year of class, I gotta say I ended up in my favorite class throughout my college years with Victorian English. I finally met a guy too but I don't think he liked me very much, he never really talked to me other than to say hi but there was always a coffee the exact kind I like on my desk waiting for me and he was always there so early I guess it could just be wishful thinking but I really hope it's him doing it. I've started writing poetry again but it's all about him, I don't know what to do it's like I've reverted back to that little girl obsessed with Arnold but it's with this guy now.

My phone rings with the most annoying ring tone I could find "Great it's Rhonda what does she want" I say out loud to no one in particular. "Hey Rhonda" "Hey Helga, we are going out tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer" Rhonda said in a matter of fact tone. "Why don't I get a say in it?" I asked knowing that she was about to drop a bomb on me. "Because I'm right outside your door now let me in." She said just as I hear the knocking. I get up out of bed and go unlock the door and she bursts in as quickly as the lock clicked. "God it's cold out there now go get dressed I managed to talk the manager of the hottest club in town to let us in as long as I dance with him for awhile so come on." "But I don't want to go Rhonda, I'm alone and even you have the occasional fling but not me nope not even a one night stand." "Well then why don't you pick someone up when we are there, maybe a cute guy might have his eyes for you, never know?" She said as she tore through my closet. "Fine but you have to wait outside the curtain as I get changed okay." "We both know you are a lesbian so it's fine if you don't want me to look away." She said laughing as she stepped behind the thick curtain. I hate when she brings up that she thinks I'm a lesbian, I wish I could just bring up the guy in my class but I can't she would never let me live it down that I haven't gone after him.

"What's taking so long Helga?" Rhonda asked to the curtain. "I'm just finishing up my hair." I said stepping out from behind the curtain wearing my pink and black striped t-shirt, pink miniskirt, and my pink thermal stockings. "Damn Helga, you are so Punk Rocker Chic tonight." She stated as I nodded to her compliment. "Well I figured any guy that would want to go for a girl that looked like this would at least be fun." Honestly I am scared out of my mind why am I doing this? I just want to throw Rhonda out but I can't. "Let's go Helga the limo is waiting outside to bring us to Absolute Zero." "Wait Absolute Zero? Really that's the name of where we are going, that's stupid I bet it's owned by some fat rich guy who is just capitalizing on college kids need for alcohol." "I heard the owner was actually pretty cute." "Meh I doubt it and even more so would never end up with someone who owned a club." "Come on let's go" Rhonda said pulling me out the door. Why did I let this happen...Why did I dress like this god I'm just gonna sit in the corner away from everyone and hope no drunk asshole talks to me. We get to the limo and luckily Rhonda doesn't talk until we get there, I get to cower in my own thoughts because this might end badly. "Well come on this is our stop" she announced to me as she stepped out of the limo. "Excuse me Mr. I believe we are on the list a Miss Rhonda Wellington Lloyd and a plus one." Rhonda said to the big black bouncer holding a clipboard as he browsed through the list my heart was pounding in my head, what if we weren't on the list? What if we run into trouble? What if the guy from my class is here? Wait...why did I think that last thought am I really that obsessed with him? "You check out please go in" the bouncer said as he lifted up the rope for us and we went through the doors. "Well Helga have fun I'm going to go find the manager." Rhonda said and waved as I just stood there listening to the pounding of the music.


End file.
